Technical Field
The present technique relates to control of power states in a system having a first domain and a second domain.
Technical Background
An electronic system may comprise a number of domains which may operate in different power states. When communicating between domains it can be useful to allow a first domain to influence the power state in a second domain so that the first domain can ensure that if it transmits data to the second domain then that data will not be lost due to the second domain being in an inappropriate power state.